fixing rory
by dawdler
Summary: rory's mother died in a car crash.she is living with her grandparents and she is engaged to logan. can logan help rory get past her mother's death?
1. Chapter 1

lorelai died when rory is 15 in a car crash while returning to starshollow after asking her parents to pay fees for rory's memorial was attended by hundreds though Rory could not remember a single one of them. She had never felt so desperately alone even though she was surrounded by went to chilton and was shy and studious and had no friends because everyone treated her as a bastard child. she went on dates which are setup by both her grandma emily, but none of the dates were serious they just used her kissing her try to fuck her but in vain,she just escaped at that her mother had passed away her grandparents had been starring a little too much in the show that was her life. Their presence had been a relief immediately after her death, they had seen to all the arrangements, something a 16 year old Rory just couldn't wrap her head around at the time It was the beginning of the end she soon realized, as their yearly christmas dinner had turned into weekly dinners, phone calls increased dramatically and her grandmother had even managed to get her involved with the DAR over the summer, much to Rory's dismay. Suddenly the world that she had built and managed over the years had been subject to a hostile takeover.  
>rory is in her sophomore year at yale almost 20 harvard dream is crushed though anyway she liked yale and is majoring in journalism and is working at has an apartment outside the campus living alone and content with reading books and studying. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rory knew by the tone in her Grandmother's voice that something was up. She was asking Rory to come to dinner, key word: asking. Emily Gilmore never asked unless she had something up her sleeve and Rory new full well what Emily Gilmore was capable of.  
>She erased the message, immediately walking over to her giant calendar of events, crossing off "Book Club" this Saturday night and inking it "Dinner at the Gilmore's", sighing as she dialed the all too familiar number.<p>"Hello Grandma" she called into the phone, trying her best to sound polite.<p>

"Rory darling!" a voice cooed back, "Did you get my message?"

"Yes Grandma, I've put it on my calendar, I was just letting you know I'd be there."

"Fantastic! We are having a few other guests and I want you to look your best. It's going to be semi-formal attire so a long gown would be appropriate, perhaps that dress I got you in Paris?"

"That sounds delightful," she responded, trying her best not to gag on her own words.

"Wonderful, wonderful, we'll send a car around 6:30."

"I'll see you then, have a good night Grandma."

Rory was decked to the nines, the long smoke-grey Chanel gown clinging to her lean figure. She felt naked. Hell, she was naked. The dressed gripped her hips and curves far too well and there was no way to avoid lingerie lines other than to go without them. She had her hair pulled back into a loose, asymmetrical bun and she had kept her makeup to a minimum, knowing she looked best more natural than made up. Her shoes were simple and she wore the basic, albeit, large diamond stud earrings that had been a Christmas gift last year from her Grandparents Hayden as well as a rather ornate diamond band on her right hand, a tribute to her mother, as it was the only piece of jewelry her mother had worn consistently that glimpsed to her privileged upbringing and wealth and she had only ever done so because it had belonged to Rory's great-grandmother, Lorelei the first.

She checked her appearance once more, hoping not to be made over by her Grandmother upon arrival,  
>and grabbed her clutch, heading to where the car waited outside.<p>

"Rory you look lovely," her grandmother said kissing her check lightly, careful not to transfer her lipstick.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously, happy to have gotten it right and not to have been immediately been whisked upstairs for a "redo".

"Ah Rory," her grandfather bellowed, kissing her forehead and taking her by the arm, "so lovely to see you and so soon after out last visit," he said as he steered her toward the parlor.

"Nice to see you as well," she smiled, genuinely happy to see her Grandfather who shared her love of reading and news and politics, holding onto him like a life line as to not be sucked into the whirlpool that was Emily Gilmore.

"Now, our other guests are already here and are most looking forward to see you!" her grandmother went on, grinning as she turned the corner leading them into a basically empty room, except of course for Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, whom Rory recognized from previous gatherings at the Gilmore Estate, and a tall, handsome, young man, who though they had never met Rory knew by reputation as the illustrious Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire. 


	3. Chapter 3

What on earth was he doing here? He should be out with his friends, it was open mic night at the pub and Finn had planned on singing the entire Journey album which, though disturbing, was way more appealing than this. Instead, he was sitting in another endless mansion with his parents of all people. For what? A dinner or something, which, now that he thought about it, was kind of odd no one else was there. No boring couples from the club, no overly enthusiastic members of his mother's DAR; it was only Huntzberger and Gilmore. Now, if he had had normal parents, he wouldn't think anything of it, but he didn't have normal parents and it was starting to dawn on him that something was up. Given that he was also in a brand new thousand dollar suit that his mother had insisted he wore, he was beginning to think that whatever was up was major.

The door bell had rung and Richard and Emily excused themselves, rushing to greet whoever was apparently going to be the fourth guest. He was thankful there was going to be one more to this little awkward soiree but quite unhappy that there was no chance to form a sub-party, a sub-party he was quite hoping would take place in Richard's study with the hundred year old bottles of scotch. Such is life he sighed, feeling increasingly more hopeless.  
>Then she came in.<p>

She wasn't his normal type. No, not even close. Her hair was sleek and dark, not like the teased out blondes he normally got with.  
>Her figure was long, lean, and somehow petite, not like the surgically enhanced big-chested girls he brought to bed. And most of all, her dress, somehow her dress was incredibly revealing, but not in the showing too much kind of way, in fact she was mostly covered, it was how it hugged her body. And my God, those eyes, they held the depth of the sea within them.<br>This was Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden, Rory for short, who was quite possibly one of the biggest heiress in the country, maybe even the world. Logan only knew her by reputation, they didn't exactly follow the same circles, in fact, Rory didn't really follow any circles. Her upbringing was completely unconventional, born to society's golden couple, Lorelei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, who were unmarried and 16 at the time, and taken away from the prying eyes of society to be raised in a little no-name town American sort of place. At least that was what Logan had heard. She really hadn't shown up on the scene until about four years ago and even then it was sparse,  
>no, Rory Gilmore-Hayden had really splashed into society until four years ago when her mother had passed away. That was when her grandmother had gotten her hooks into her and suddenly Rory was attending events, helping host DAR events and was throw under the proverbial bus of society.<br>So why was he, society's very own bad boy, with his carefree attitude that had gotten him into loads of trouble more than once, in the same room with the pride and joy of all of Hartford?.  
>Logan stared at her hand for a brief moment, caught off guard for only a fraction of a second before rolling into the classic Huntzberger charm he had perfected all those years ago in school. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly. "The pleasure is all mine," he grinned.<br>she didn't even respond to his gesture,surprised he looked into her her eyes which were clouded, not at all concentrating on him 'what was she thinking' he thought to himself and not to get sucked into the appeal of one Logan Huntzberger.  
>"It's a wonder you two have never met," his mother smiled, "after all, you both are on the paper at Yale."<p>

"The boy would need to grace the newsroom with his presence every once in a while to be 'on the paper'" his father remarked, taking a swig of his scotch.  
>"Wouldn't want them to think I'm cheap," Logan flashed a smile, "showing up all the time and all."<br>This earned a slight giggle from her grandmother, absolutely flooring Rory. That was something her mother would laugh at, hell, that was something her mother would have said. "Isn't he clever Rory?" Emily exclaimed, quite tickled and taken by the youngest Huntzberger.

"Sharp boy," Richard agreed.  
>"He's got some wild oats to sow," Mitchum went on, "but he'll make a good successor one day," he managed to get out with only a hint of doubt in his voice. Clearly he was hoping Logan would one day outgrow his wildness, take over Huntzberger Publishing Company, and become the son he had always wanted. Logan had obviously not demonstrated any of this, but his parents still apparently had hope.<br>And the dark remained pitch black until after dinner, when the bomb of all bombs was dropped in the middle of the living room and Rory's world was suddenly Hiroshima, just like it had been when her mother died, and she knew, deep down, that nothing would ever be the same.  
>"You want us to what?" he practically spat out.<p>

"You heard me son, you both will be engaged next month and your marriage will during this spring break" Mitchum replied.

"But that is just," he paused, attempting to clear his mind of the insanity that had just be brought upon him, "crazy!"  
>"Logan," his mother started, "did you think you were going to be able to continue like this forever? Spending money, getting drunk, getting arrested, sleeping around with absolutely no plan for the future?" she shrieked.<p>

"No, but I didn't expect to be auctioned off to the highest bidder!" he roared.

"That's not what happened," Richard began. Logan look to Rory, who a few seconds ago was calm and well, standing. She was now sitting,  
>obviously crumpled by the latest turn of events and he had watched her knees basically go numb as she had sunken down into the nearest chair. She starred at her hands, twisting her ring subconsciously, her fingers working to keep occupied, but she was utterly quiet and still.<br>Richard explained. "Rory is not accustomed to this world and she has duties to uphold, you have a reputation to live down and need to start being taken seriously. This is an opportunity, she is a smart and beautiful girl, and you would be a lucky man to have her end up at your side."

Had the whole world gone mad? This wasn't the dark ages where spouses were chosen for you at birth. And how could Rory be so calm! She was just sitting there. She should be outraged, she should be angry, she should be as infuriated with them as he was.

"You have to do this son," Mitchum said, as close to Logan as he dared to get. "You have to start settling down. You grandfather is fully retiring next year, the company will be solely mine and on graduating you will become Vice-President of operations. This is your path. This has been your path. The time for goofing off is over, it's high time you stepped up to the hand you've been dealt."  
>"You don't even care how I feel about this do you?" Logan asked, already aware of the answer.<br>"You don't even know how you feel," he father replied, "about anything," and the words stung at Logan in a way he never expected.

"Rory loves to write, to read, to debate, and she's wanted to be a journalist for as long as she can remember," Emily replied, "your family owns newspapers for goodness sake! She used to pretend to read the New York Times when she was 4, your New York Times as it turns out. You two share more in common than you might think, all we ask is that you give it a try."  
>"All you demand Emily," Logan spat, not caring for pleasantries at this point, "all ALL of you demand," he stressed. He turned to Rory, whose face was void of any emotion. Was she really buying into all this? Had a few short years around this turned her into a robot? Surely Rory, whose mother escaped society without turning back, had to have learned something about this growing up. Had to have learned that you didn't have to play by their rules, that you could make your own, you could blaze your own path. If she had, she wasn't giving it away now.<br>"you will be living together in an apartment which rory owns is outside the campus and you will be moving in with her tomorrow and sign this prenup immediately otherwise you know the consequences" mitchum growled.

Logan dropped his face into his hands, searching for calm, for strength, for an escape route.

"May Logan and I have a moment to ourselves," a sweet symphonic voice chimed in.

"Of course darling," Emily immediately grabbed for Richard's arm and was about to usher everyone to the door, before Rory stopped them.

"No need," she smiled, rising gracefully off her perch, gliding over to where Logan stood. "Care to take a walk with me in the garden," she asked him, her eyes bright, soft, and sweet.

Logan offered his arm, intrigued by her silence and now her response, perhaps they were escaping together. She hooked her arm in his, gently holding on but leaning closer to him than he anticipated. The look on his parent's and her grandparent's faces was priceless as they walked through the French doors and out into the night.

"They are nuts," he blurted out immediately as the doors closed, unable to pretend anything that had just transpired was even close to alright. Still, she remained silent and Logan glanced back at the house where the curtains moved, and he turned his attention back to her. Not only had they been thrust together, they were now under surveillance. Could this night get any stranger?.


	4. Chapter 5

"I think we should do it," she whispered, stopping Logan in his tracks.

Yes, yes it could.  
>he was completely thrown off guard by her answer. No one in their right mind would ever agree to something so antiquated and old-fashioned and immediately growled at her " are you nuts?,i won't give up my life to marry to a pathetic boring girl like you, you know what screw yourself"<br>she didn't even flinch by his growling increasing his anger before he could scowl again she looked down tears almost rolling her eyes and replied " i am really sorry, i didn't want to give up your life for me, sure i am pathetic".  
>taken aback by her answer he said "ok, what do you want to talk about?"<br>"We agree to their deal and whatever terms and conditions they come up with. We go back to Yale. We do what we do; only occasionally, we do it together."  
>"And what about the real sex I'm going to want to have?" he asked, completely serious. "Certainly you aren't expecting celibacy," he clarified.<br>"ok,about this it's your wish,according to me it will be better if they ask about children after the marriage, then you can fuck me or whatever they call it, they just need heir or a heiress, anyway if you want it before, no objection from, i want you to have a good life unlike mine".

he got more angrier and scowled " what! i just to fuck your pathetic ass my whole life, i can't do that".  
>"Logan, no one in that room expects you to be faithful to me, they will however expect discretion," she explained. "Complete and total discretion, don't worry about me though i will never sleep with anyother guys" she reiterated.<p>

what is she thinking where can he get privacy without knowing to anyone inside the college that he is cheating on his wife like his father that everyone knew about in the hartford society "ok then you are the good wife and i am a cheating bastard, what are you thinking? where can i have sex with the girls , i can't always take them to a hotel everyday".

she sighed and stammering " you...cannn bring them to our place, pretending like they are my friends, or study group members, it has three bedrooms you can have them anywhere you want except in bedroom and in my study room".

agreeing to her logic "good, ok then let's go, i will sign them" he sighed and started walking back.

she is still in her previous position and said "logan"  
>whatelse does this bitch want. he replied "yeah".<br>"i didn't mean to ruin anyone's life again, i am sorry".  
>what does she mean by 'again' he thought ok i can ask her later first let this prenup get over with.<p>

after he went back she collapsed and sobbed for 10 minutes and she went to bathroom and cleaned herself and the makeup and signed the agreement. 


	5. Chapter 4

rory went back to her apartment, she was trying to get sleep but in vain, she was intrigued by logan huntzburger beneath that playboy facade he is hiding something. The main reason rory didn't over react like logan is that she is used to be treated like that by both her grandparents, she remembered the dinner during after her mother's funeral ,the gilmores and the hayden's argued about her flashback emily is sobbing "my daughter is dead because of this abomination, if she isn't born she would have stayed with us and married christopher happily".  
>straub commented " this girl is a mistake, and my son's life is ruined because of her".<br>richard growled "hey my daughter is dead, don't blame completely on my daughter, she should have married christopher after she is pregnant, but what can we do, she ran away with this girl, if she hasn't existed my daughter would have gone to yale which is our legacy".  
>straub replied " ok i will agree this isn't your daughter's fault it's her fault" pointing at dejected rory.<br>end of flashback

rory didn't even protest during that dinner because she thought what they said is true. she ruined lorelai's life because she is born and christopher life because lorelai didn't marry him because of rory and her mother shouldn't have died in the accident if she had told that she want's to study at starshollow high but she jumped like she was going to chilton and enjoy there, she know's that her mother didn't have money to pay fees for chilton.  
>Her mother wouldn't have approached her grandparents for money and wouln't have died in the car crash, it happened all because of rory's selfishness.<br>Both her grandparent's were dissapointed and led live's without their son and daughter because of her.  
>she is a mistake, a dissapointment isn't shouldn't have existed at all. she ruined two lives and reputation of two big families<p>

rory thought of these things everyday in her bed and used to think about her know again she is ruining the life of another guy because her grandparent's want to get back their previous reputation and hayden's want's to marry her to the huntzburger's because her half-sister gigi was not being properly accepted to the society because of her scandal, if they marry her to a family like huntzburger's then they can show rory is a huntzburger and not a bastdard 's the least she can do to her grandparents isn't it marrying logan but logan's life is at stake because of her, that's the reason she came up with that 's the least she can do to logan.

slowly her thought's drifting to logan and she slept. 


	6. Chapter 6

logan was devastated that night and his rebellious life is coming to an end, he needs to numb the pain colin and finn "hello colin"  
>"come and meet me in the pub".<br>logan parked his car near the pub and went inside.  
>"mate, overhere, come and join these delicious girls"finn smiled.<br>logan replied "i need as many girls as you can supply, this is the last night".  
>"what's the hurry man, u will get them, don't want to finish the supply here, we need to get laid too, anyway why it is the last night"colin looked directly to logan.<br>"i'm getting married" logan replied.  
>"what!"<br>"whose the poor girl mate that is marrying boring old you?" finn looked up.  
>"apparently some girl named lorelai gilmore-hayden, she works in YDN, i have seen her once or twice"logan groaned.<br>"ah! the reporter, long legs brown hair and ravishing body, u got quite a girl there, not your usual type though" colin laughed.  
>"i have to live with her from tomorrow, it's the darklord's order" logan scowled at the memory.<br>"where are you living then" finn asked playing with a redhead skirt.  
>"she had an apartment outside the campus, so help me move my stuff overthere"logan downing a shot.<br>"ok, enough lets party for mate's last free night, bring the shots" finn cried out.  
>After that they partied and flirted with girls and logan satisfied with a smirk on face left with 3 girls,even surprising finn. <div> 


End file.
